How many two-digit primes have a ones digit of 1?
To answer this question, we instead count the number of primes among the 9 two-digit positive integers whose ones digit is 1. These primes are 11, 31, 41, 61, and 71. Therefore, $\boxed{5}$ two-digit primes have a ones digit of 1.